This contract is for the blind efficacy testing of reference compounds and compounds of interest on voluntary alcohol drinking by alcohol preferring P and HAD1 rats and provide analysis of said testing. The contract has an intellectual property clause that is Bayh?Dole Act compliant, while offering protection that is attractive to proprietary compound suppliers. This facilitates our ability to test drugs that may eventually be developed commercially. The preclinical efficacy test are designed to inform decisions about further development.